Kiss The Bones
by Bella Danvers
Summary: This will eventually be a BB story, inspired by James Patterson's novel, Kiss the Girls. Chapter 9 up!
1. Chapter 1 Brennan, Booth, and Ang

DISCLAIMER: Think Bones meets James Patterson's Casanova in _Kiss the Girls_.

I started this forever ago - let me know if it's good-ish! It starts out in the middle of it kinda but all is explained eventually. It should also end up Booth/Brennan eventually but it will more than likely be extremly gradual. Hope you like it! (Seeley & Brennan Forever!!)

BRENNAN'S POV:

" Tempe, what's wrong, sweetie? Why are you walking that way? Booth? What happened to her?" Angela asks as I hobble past her into my office at the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab in Washington DC., followed by my partner, Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI. I ignore Ang and slam the door in Booth's face. I close the blinds and take out my first aid kit and a pair of forceps. I'm glad I wore black today; it's easy to get blood out of. I take off my blazer and throw it somewhere in my cluttered office before I peel my sticky tank top from my abdomen and lift it over my head, dropping it on my glass coffee table in a bloody heap. As I examine my wound, I hear Booth pounding on my door. I try to ignore that he could bust open my door and see me in nothing but my bra and begin to clean the blood from my abdomen, careful to apply pressure the entire time. After a few more seconds of pounding I hear Booth leave to, I assume, get a janitor to open up my door and let him in. I have a few minutes to pull the bullet out of my left external oblique and bandage said muscle.

My fingers shake as I grasp the forceps and begin to gently dig into my side to find the bullet. After a few minute of painful prying I remove a small chunk of metal from the hole. I'm bleeding profusely as I set the bullet on the table next to my shirt and reach for some bandages. Things start to spin as I scrabble around the table before bumping the dressing on the floor. I lean over but the pain forces me to sit back up abruptly. I lean back into my couch and close my eyes, trying to breathe deeply. After I've composed myself I open my eyes and lean down slowly to pick up the bandages. My fingers find them and as I sit up my door bursts in and Booth stumbles in, gaping at me. I hear the janitor swear in surprise and Ang literally jumps in with a gasp, slamming the door behind her. Booth stands frozen for a second before stumbling into the table and coming to my side to get a better look at my wound. Without a word he holds out his hand and I drop the bandage into his waiting palm. I lean forward as he reaches behind me as he wraps the bandage around me tightly.

"Bren, you need to go to a hospital!" Ang states the obvious as she paces, watching me and Booth with a worried expression on her face. Booth keeps his eyes on my side and doesn't say anything. I can tell he's mad at me for not letting him take care of me and take me to a hospital. That's fine. I can deal.

"I'm not important. Besides, the hospital will be full of the girls we found. They need more help than I do. I know how to handle a gunshot wound." I try to brush her off but wince when Booth pushes on my side with a muttered sorry.

" Tempe, I'm not saying you can't take care of yourself! I'm saying you need medical attention-" Ang starts but I cut her off.

"You think this is the first time I've gotten shot, Ang? After what I've seen, what I've been through? Down in Central America, who took care of me, hm? Me. Who took care of me when Ortez was threatening me? Me. Who took care of me when my parents LEFT ME? I DID! I'M ALL I HAVE, ANG! I know what I'm doing. I'll be fine. And I _can_ take care of myself." I realize I'm tearing up as I sit there half-naked and bleeding, getting dizzier by the second. By the end of me speech Ang is my right side hugging me with Booth on my left, putting the finishing touches on my bandages. Booth's still avoiding my eyes and Ang's tears are starting to mingle with my own.

"Oh, Tempe. Everybody needs a little help sometimes. We're going to take care of you, aren't we Booth? Oh, sweetie, is that hurting you?" She lets go of me and backs away a few inches on the couch. Black dots appear all over my office and I realize I'm about to pass out. I close my eyes and try to tell them but my brain is functioning too slowly and by the time I manage to get out "Booth…" I've already lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2 Tempe and the Hospital

TEMPE POV:

When I wake up I'm in a hospital. I hate hospitals. Some might find this odd seeing as I spend most

of my time in a morgue which is little more than a hospital itself but morgues for live people unnerve

me. I blink a few times and reach down to check why my side hurts but a hand stops me before I

can touch my wound.

"The doctor said not to let anyone but him touch it. May introduce infection." A familiar voice tells

me gently and lays my hand back on the bed but doesn't let go. I look to my left and see a tired

looking Booth sitting in a dirty hospital chair. "Hey, stranger. Look who finally woke up. Have a

nice nap?" He asks lightly.

"I don't know what that means. We're partners. And no, I did not have a nice nap. I woke up in a

hospital when I asked specifically not to end up in one." I glare at him. He returns the look.

"Bones, what was I supposed to do? Do you think I want you dead? You think it wouldn't kill me

to be responsible for not saving you? For getting you shot?" He asks angrily, letting go of my hand. I

miss the warmth and glance down at my hand. It looks like something I should be in the morgue

with. Dead. No polish. No ring. Just a dead hand, alone in the white folds of a hospital bed. For

some reason the thought saddens me and I start to cry again.

"I'm a responsibility. A liability." I want to wipe my tears away but then I'd have to move that dead,

awful hand. He takes care of it for me and wipes them away with the pad of his thumb. I'm shocked

by the familiarity of the gesture.

"God, Brennan. You just don't get it, do you? Always thinking of yourself." He lets out a humorless

laugh that sounds almost like a sob. "You don't have to be so goddamn strong all the time." He tells

me and reaches for my hand again but I reach over the plastic bed and hug him, letting my tears

soak his suit as he cradles my head into his chest. I cling to him and he holds me tightly. When my

tears finally stop I pull away, embarrassed for showing these emotions. I usually have so much self-

control.

"Alright, Booth. I'll let you…you know. Help me. Sometime." I say in my best business voice,

trying to ignore how raw I sound. He almost smiles and touches my hand again and laces his fingers

through mine. He leans in and kisses my forehead.

"Go to sleep, Bones. I'll make sure… I'll take care of you." I blush at his kiss, confused of his

intentions, but for once listen to him, closing my eyes, still holding his hand.

So? You like so far? Does it suck? I won't know unless you review!!


	3. Chapter 3 Still Out There

An hour later- BOOTH POV

"Sir, this man shot my partner! He's still out there! How do we know he won't come after her again and actually kill her?" I asked my supervisor furiously. He ignores the panic in my voice and his face betrays no emotion.

"Sit, Booth." He tells me. I continue to pace in his small office.

"With all due respect, Sir, every second I waste here _arguing_ with you is another second she's in danger-"

"In danger of what, Booth? You think a serial rapist and kidnapper whose MO is blonde teenagers is going to take your brunette, 30-something doctor? Chances are low, Booth. He's not going to break her out of the hospital. He has no reason to come after her. We got his little sex shack where he was raping those little girls, Booth. He hasn't got any more little abandoned shacks and rape her in like he did the others. He's as good as caught. The hospital staff and her squints will have to take care of her." He sighs. "If I had any available agents you know I would send them over there." Here's where his face takes on an understanding look. "Look, Booth, I know you care about her. She's your partner. She's an attractive woman. It's only natural for feelings to develop. I know-" Here's where I cut Cullen off.

"You don't know anything about her or our relationship, which, by the way, is purely work-related." I lean in toward him across his desk. "She's my partner and if anything happens to her because you wouldn't protect her, after I kill the bastard that hurt her, then I will hunt you down and kill you." I leave his office and call Angela on speed-dial.

"Angela, how is she?" I ask as soon as she answers.

"About the same. They're still giving her blood and she's still asleep. Jack and I are watching her but nothing's gone down yet." She whispers. I let out the breath I didn't know I'd been holding. "Oh, um wait. I think she's waking up. There's some definite eye movement."

"Stay with her. I'm on my way." I tell her as I head outside to my SUV.

"Booth, be care-Hey! That's my pho-" I hear before a new, masculine voice comes on.

"I'm sorry. No cell phones in the hospital, Agent Booth." My blood freezes as the line goes dead.

Hope you like!!! If you do (or if you don't) PLEASE REVIEW!!! I have gotten a taste and am now a review junkie. It is so addictive! Now I understand why everybody always begs for reviews – they make you feel crazy-fantastic! Except when I hear I have typos… makes me sad : (


	4. Chapter 4 Revenge?

Hey guys, hopefully this will be a little longer than I have been posting (the chapters seemed really short to me) but just to warn you, I am running low on chapters. Sorry for the cliffie - I kind of forgot I did that. I don't think I meant to, but once I realized I had I couldn't help letting all of you squirm a little. But here is the next update - hope you like!

BTW, in case you didn't notice, this is Pre-Cam (I think - unless there is a part I edited her into) If you like her, okay. I warmed up to her once she and Booth broke up, but she is still my least-favorite character. Sorry if you're pro-Cam & I offend, but I'm a BB girl all the way (unless David Boreanaz is looking for a younger woman (me) who is madly in love with him...) Wowever, it will be Hodgela (sortof, if I can touch it up enough) because what good Bones romance doesn't include Ang being in love?

* * *

THANK YOU'S!!! 

jadedjaniejones, I am sorry about my typos and that Booth was OOC, but he kind of gets worse as it goes on. It's just the way I ended up writing him - if you don't like it, sorry. I personally could picture him going off on Cullen. I mean, the man shot a clown. Need I elaborate?

But when I write more (the stuff I've posted so far and the next 3-ish chappies have been pre-written months ago) I will think of your comments and will try to bring sexy(Booth)back. Thanks for your comments (And don't worry - he and Cullen will have their battle very soon...)!

KristieM - hey, you totally rock! Thanks for the support!

xXxdallyxXX - Hope you like this chapter- thanks for reviewing!

Boness 57 - Sorry I was mean. I didn't mean to be. But this chappie should make up for it, right : )

Becca Hilpz - Again, I'm sorry about the cliffie! But thanks for the comment about the POV's. Means a lot to me! Your first review for this story was one of the first ones I had ever recieved and I can't even tell you how happy it made me! You totally rock!!!

Elvawen - Just wait; there's more adorable to come!

emmastar - I enjoyed writing that part. It was one of my better moments in this story. Glad you liked it!

shadyrenee - Hopefully I'll keep your attention & my story will be good (keep your fingers crossed that I'll be able to finish it someday! My muses are vacationing on this story right now)

pagan-seijou - Thanks for the comments!

jemb - Your review was really helpful - I changed the summary and it looks like more people have checked my story out! Thanks for the tip and the nice comments

fortune kookie 91- I'll update soon (I promise) and hopefully Tempe will stay in character throughout. Booth, admitably, is kinda OOC (which I already said would get worse before it gets better - but he will get better). Hope you like it and keep R&Ring!

ALL OF YOU, PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!!

* * *

BOOTH POV 

As soon as I arrive at the hospital I flash my badge at the receptionist and run up the stairs to the floor Bones is being kept on, pulling my gun and motioning for the two agents I managed to convince to come with me to do the same. Sam Ford and Matt Valencia both give me a nod with their guns already out. We rush out of the stairwell and I kick open Bones' door. The first thing I see is a scarlet stain covering the linoleum, touching the hem of the green curtain pulled around Bones' bed. I glance around and see Hodgins slumped over in a chair, two empty cups and a puddle of coffee on the floor, mingling with the thick red pool. There is blood on his shirt and splattered on the light yellow walls of Tempe's room. With another nod to Sam and Valencia, I pull away the curtain, gun drawn. The bed is empty of everything but Angela's cell phone. The shiny surface and the crisp white sheets around it are smeared with blood.

"Booth, what the hell went on here?" Sam asks behind me, returning her gun to her holster after she scopes out the room and checks Hodgins for a pulse. Valencia slips out to go find a doctor as I dial Cullen.

"Cullen, its Booth. You have a very big problem. My partner, Dr. Brennan, is missing from her hospital room. The last time I heard from her squint protectors, someone was giving them trouble. Now one of the squints is missing and the other is sitting on the other side of the room as me, looking to be unconscious and covered in blood. Now are you going to sit there and tell me you understand I feel overprotective of her but that she's not in any danger?!" I don't even hear his response, interrupting to tell him where I am and that I have two agents with me. He mentions something about calling Dr. Goodman and having him send down some squints to squint. I hang up in the middle of some speech about how we'll get this sick pervert.

Sam meets my eyes and I can see the pity in them.

"Booth…" she starts but trails off.

"If you're going to say I need to put my feelings in a little box and concentrate on getting the job done…"

"Not what I had planned, but if that works for you… I was gonna say that you really like this girl, don't you?"

"Angela? Yeah. She helps on cases and she's only part squint." I respond, knowing who she's asking about but playing dumb. There are too many thoughts in my head to talk about Bones right now.

"Seeley." She gives me one of those looks only women can give that make men feel about 2 inches tall.

"I-can we focus on the case?" I say, trying to get her to drop it, seeing as Valencia has reentered the room with a doctor in tow. She holds her hands up in the "okay, I'm backing off" gesture but her face says we'll end up talking about it later. The doc checks Hodgins out and brings in a wheelchair to transport him while disturbing the crime scene as little as possible. Sam leaves with Hodgins to see if she can get a statement from him after they remove the bullet. I glance at Valencia. "Did you talk to any docs on this floor?"

"Yeah. There were two nurses on duty. Nobody heard a thing. Apparently Nurse Number 1 has a boyfriend on the ground floor and was visiting him for a lesson in safe sex and Nurse Number 2 was at the nurses station around the corner and is a little on the deaf side so Granny just thought your girlfriend had her TV on too loud." Ignoring the girlfriend comment, we both glance at the TV set in Tempe's room. There's a bloody fingerprint on the off/on button and a red smiley face drawn on the screen. I can feel rage building up in me.

"Goddamn him!" I smash a fist into the wall just as Zach Addy, squint-in-training walks in followed by Dr. Goodman. I think I scare Squint Jr. since he jumps about a foot in the air and ends up slipping in the blood on the floor and falling into Dr. Goodman who catches him without missing a beat. The kid stands up with a grossed-out-but-trying-to-look-professional expression on his face as he glances down and sees what he slipped in. He turns a whole shade paler than his usual squinty-self but he sets his jaw and kneels next to the blood, snaps on a pair of latex gloves, and begins to take samples, not glancing at me but offering a muttered hello. I ignore him but nod at Bones' boss, not even registering how unusual it is to see Dr. Daniel Goodman, head of the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal lab, outside his office and in a recovery jacket opposed to his usual suit and tie.

"Agent Booth, what do we know?" He asks as he returns the nod and gloves up. His jaw muscles flexing are the only sign of his emotional state. I clench my stinging fist and concentrate on breathing, giving Goodman and Zach what I know and a theory or two. As I do Valencia paces in the hallway on his cell phone, having left the moment the squints arrived. Matt's a friend from Quantico but doesn't handle squints well. Something about how even when they're crouched down looking at some bone or bug or something they can still manage to look down their nose at you. Valencia's not the sharpest crayon in the box but is a good agent and loves his work...which brings me back to Bones. Bones, who works every weekend and stays at the lab more than at her apartment. Bones, who won't eat for days she gets so focused on a case. Bones in her lab coat. Bones, at her mother's grave. Bones, crouched over her computer, writing another chapter about me for her next book. Her next book she may not survive to see published.

I get a weird tightness in my chest when I think about her, about whoever took her and what he did to those girls…what he could even now be doing to Angela…to Bones… My blood begins to boil again and I stalk out of the room to pace the hallway with Valencia and think without Zach cowering from me and sympathy and worry oozing from Dr. Goodman. On what seems like my 100th pass I turn and bump into Sam. She smiles a little and the chest pain is back. She looks like Bones when she's working when she smiles like that. I try to smile in return but the grimace that's been on my face the last few weeks we've been looking for this guy refuses to retreat. She touches my arm lightly, lending her support, as she leads me to a couch outside Bones' room. She sits. I stand.

"Dr. Hodgins is a little strange. He started spouting off conspiracy theories about how there must have been tons of them out for revenge over a case they worked, or out to get him or scare him through her or something. I don't know who he was talking about. I'm assuming he meant the Doctor or Montenegro. All I got before the pain meds kicked in was that he heard a male voice as he came into the room from a coffee run. He saw a blonde guy in a lab coat and Angels looking scared so he threw the coffee at the guy right as he turned around. He didn't get a good look at the face, but he thinks he got the guy's hand with the coffee. But from there things got kinda hazy 'cause, well, he got shot. But Booth, he also said…" I stop pacing in front of her as she pauses. "He said Dr. Brennan was calling your name." My chest hurts. More than is should. I think the lights are going out because the hospital's getting dimmer and dimmer and for a second I think I can see Bones. I suck in a deep breath and drop on to the couch, cradling my head in my hands as Sam rubs my arm as I blink back tears.

* * *

**Review for me - feed my habit!**


	5. Chapter 5 More Tenacious

Hey guys!

I totally suck for not updating soon enough (sorry) but this chapter is crucial! Hope you like & review mucho! Seriously, it would make my day, and with finals coming up soon, I _need_ everything that can possibly go well to actually go well. Chem will be hard enough to pass as is!

Without further ado,

CHAPTER 5 - MORE TENACIOUS

* * *

TEMPE'S POV:

I wake up to a pounding in my head. I realize I have no idea where I am, what I'm doing, or why my side and head hurt so much. At that moment my head bangs against some sort of carpet. Did I pass out? Am I hung over? I don't feel sick. I must be. Carpet doesn't move. Something clicks my foggy mind. Cars have carpets. They move. I must be in a car. I start to check my body mentally and realize something warm and heavy is lying on my bare legs. I have nothing on but a hospital gown. Did I get drunk and sleep with some doctor in his car? I sound like Booth. Wait…Booth…Doctors… gunshot…

I blink a few times into the black cloth covering my eyes that I just now realize is a blindfold, relive the past 24 hours. Booth and I followed the clues… we found one of the missing girls, beaten, raped, barely alive… She told us where he was… we went looking…backup never showed… He knew we would come…the gun… fiery pain in my side, doubling over… Booth's eyes, torn between me, at one end of the room, crouching behind a crate, hiding from both him and the man on the other, running away in a typical black ski mask, shooting randomly… I told him to go… he followed him half a step then came to my side, helping me stand…

Both of us running through the second door and down the earthy steps into a damp, dirt hallway with 3 doors… opening the doors to the left and right…seeing the faces of the girls, some looking no more than 13… The six skinny, frightened, girls… the seventh one in the corner, dead eyes staring at the others, seeing nothing, waiting to become just another piece in the sick puzzle the pervert had set into motion…the one that's still in motion… Booth slamming through the third door, leaving me with the girls with the haunted eyes… cursing when he got away… coming back, calling 911, checking the girls… checking on me… not seeing or not wanting to see the blood on my clothes… taking me to the Jeffersonian to pick up some notes on the way to the hospital to see the girls… locking myself in… the hospital… his promise to take care of me… waking up to Angela … The ruggedly handsome, tall blonde doctor walking in, taking Angela's phone… shooting her… and Jack… Ang's soft, white sweater soaking up blood and coffee… His dark eyes… blank as he smashed the butt of his gun against my head…

The vehicle hits a bump again and I realize what the warm, soft thing lying on me is. It's Angela.

"Hanhela! Hange! Rake up!" My head spins as I try to get the words out around the tape over my mouth. When that doesn't work I try to wiggle around, trying to wake her, trying to free my wrists and ankles from their bindings and my eyes from their blindfold. All I succeed in doing is making my wrists raw and making myself even more uncomfortable. Angela is still out cold She's bleeding freely and if I weren't so worried about her I might appreciate the irony of the situation; the person that most wanted me to go to the hospital for my gunshot would is now being driven away from the hospital where she received her gunshot wound. The thought along with the fear and the smell of blood sickens me and I feel bile rise in my throat. I choke it down and force myself to focus. No sooner have I brought my bound ankles up to my hands to try to loosen the thick chord wrapped around them than whatever kind of vehicle we're being transported in comes to a jerky stop.

I lower my ankles back down and lay as still as possible, feeling the stitches in my side tear and the bandage covering them grow sticky. My focus shifts to listening and I hear rain. I hear a click and the doors to what I assume is a van open, letting in a wet, earthy sent. I hear heavy breathing and am jerked forward roughly by my wrists, nearly dislocating my shoulders. Another tug and I fall out, slamming my shoulder hard on what feels like wet leaves. I hear a grunt and a moment later I feel Angela fall on top of me. Where her limp body doesn't cover I feel a drop of water seep through my thin gown. Then another. And another. They're sporadic but I can hear them hitting something above my head as I lie on my back with Angela once again pinning my legs. There must be trees somewhere near us, hence the leaves we're lying on. I hear footsteps move to a little way away, shuffling, and a creak that makes me want to vomit again.

I feel Angela being dragged off of me, her clothes pulling my gown until I'm almost completely exposed. I listen as he drags her to where the creak was and I hear a dull thump. I work on staying completely still as he grabs me by my wrists again and yanks me a few feet before lifting me and pushing me roughly forward. Before I think to try and catch myself I fall forward, and for a moment am weightless before I crash into lightly packed dirt. The dirt scrapes my arm and face as I slide a few inches and enters my nose. I snort, trying to dislodge it, now not caring if my captor realizes I'm awake or not. The fall pulled my blindfold down enough so I can see but at the moment I wish I couldn't.

There's a dim light coming from the opening I was just pushed through and the blonde man, still in his coffee and blood-spattered scrubs, is repelling down a rope. Angela and I have seen his face. Kidnappers don't let you see their face unless they're going to kill you or they want to get caught. With the look on his face, along with his M.O., I'm leaning toward killing. He's staring at me so he must know I'm awake. I struggle futilely to stand and he chuckles.

"Ah, Temperance Brennan. Pleasure to meet you finally! I was wondering when I would get to meet the woman that takes such good care of my girls after I'm done with them." He smiled pleasantly, as if we were discussing the weather. I rise on to my knees sharply in fury, feeling another stitch pop. He saunters over and carelessly rips the tape from my mouth before turning his back on me and strolling over to kick Ang. He is playing with me, showing me how much I do not matter and can not hurt him. He doesn't even consider me enough of a threat to watch his back.

"I 'took care' of Alyssa Jotson and Danielle Antoch after you left their bodies in the woods, so mutilated beyond recognition the only way to tell who they were was by asking the other girls you _brutalized_ who else was with them before you _murdered_ them! My partner and I found Emily Cleek in the woods-" My voice rises with each word, fury making my blood hot in the cold, underground room. His face barely changes as he wanders over to me, taking my stinging jaw in his hand and forcing me to look at him. He slowly pulls the blindfold all the way off so I can see him with both eyes. He leans down and captures my lips with his, pulling at my lower lip until he draws blood. I spit it at him when he pulls away.

"I've never been with a brunette before, Doctor. You seem to be a bit more… tenacious than I'm used to." He says as he wipes the bloody saliva from his cheek with a chuckle. Without warning his hand shoots out and he pushes back, forcing me from my knees onto my back, straddling me. I gasp for air and he runs a finger down my face, taking in my features. I buck, trying to get him off me but hurting my side as his thighs squeeze into me. I go limp, hoping he'll get off me if he thinks I've fainted. He loosens his grip and reaches around my neck to untie the single string holding my gown on. In a heart beat I know what he's planning to do. Before I can react he slumps over me, his grip relaxed. I open my eyes to see Ang lying beside me, eyes still blindfolded, her bound feet extended behind where our kidnapper was a second ago, hands pressed tightly to her bloody side. Apparently she's a much better actor than I.


	6. Chapter 6 Author's Note

**Oh, my God, you guys! I'm a _total_ bitch – I TOTALLY didn't realize I had anonymous reviews disabled! And here I am, complaining about not getting enough reviews…**

**SO SORRY! I have now fixed said error so those of you without accounts can now review for any of my stories – please! I will totally appreciate it and will not threaten any more abandoning of stories!**

(of course, if I _still_ don't get any reviews, I reserve the right to abandon or delete Switch or any other story of mine)


	7. Chapter 7 Nice Conclusion

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I've been really busy helping my grandparents now that school's out. Those old people wear me out!

But that's beside the point. Hope you like this chapter (although Booth is, admitably, a bit OOC)! Especially you, jadedjaniejones - you're finally getting your wish with this story! Well, not completely, but one of the things you've been waiting for is about to happen in _this very chapter_!

Okay, enough melodrama.

Read, enjoy, review, and give me ideas for where to go with this fic. Please.

* * *

"Booth! Cullen just called. They got a hit on the bullet they pulled outta your girlfriend." Valencia calls down the hallway as he strides toward where I stand outside Bones' open hospital door.

"Valencia, she pulled it out herself. I was there." I say in an exasperated tone. Valencia shrugs.

"Tough chick." I glare at him. He sits on the couch, loosening his tie and I stand there, waiting impatiently for the results of whose gun it was our serial had. Matt doesn't disappoint. "Gun's registered to an Emmett Westasp. No priors. Occupation is…florist. This guy's either whacked-out or is a homo. Says he's about 6' 2", blonde, caucasion, dark brown eyes… This guy's defiantly a queer." Matt, who is the most homophobic man I know, would defiantly rather have this guy be a serial rapist than gay.

"Yeah, that's why he kidnaps and rapes young girls. 'Cause he's gay. Nice conclusion." I snap off. Matt gives me a warning glare. I start to pace again.

"They're comparing the bullet to the one in the squint. Hopefully we'll get a match. Sam and I are going to go visit Mr. Westasp as soon as this gets tied up. Somebody was supposed to run the thumbprint from the hospital T.V. against him but we haven't heard anything yet." He stands and gives me a pitying look before walking past me into Bones's room. I start to pace again but am interrupted by my phone ringing. I answer it on the second ring.

"Booth, I need you back at headquarters. You're the closest agent to this case and I need you back here, not destroying the hospital. It's not helping anyone, especially not your lady-doctor." Cullen greets me. I pinch the bridge of my nose and close my eyes for half a second before answering him.

"Sir, I'm in the field on this one, not working some desk job to keep me occupied." I tell him with my last ounce of patience.

"Listen, Booth. I have been _very_ lenient on you the past few days, giving you a lot of elbow room, but I'm putting my foot down on this one. Get back here within an hour or you WILL be working a desk job!" I can practically feel his blood pressure rising over the phone.

"_You're_ putting _your_ foot down? Don't you understand _anything_? The squint he took? It was Angela. Remember the girl that was so nice to Amy when she was in the hospital? This guy has _kidnapped_ her and my partner and you want to tell me to get out of the field? Not gonna to happen! HE SHOT HER! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?!" I blow up into the phone, earning me some glances from the other people working the scene.

"I KNOW, BOOTH! I UNDERSTAND! ONE OF MY DAUGHTER'S FRIENDS MAY BE DEAD! THAT GIRL HAS BEEN A GODSEND AND YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?! HER AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND HELPED PUT AWAY THE BASTARD THAT DID THAT TO MY AMY AND NOW ANGELA AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND MAY BE DEAD! I SCREWED UP! I KNOW! NOW I'M DOING WHAT'S RIGHT FOR THE CASE! Don't fight me on this! Check on the rest of the girls then get your ass back here to talk to your team!" The last part catches me off guard.

"_My_ team?" I ask, lowering my voice to a more normal lever.

"Yes. Your team. Like I said, you're the closest agent to this and you know him. You know what he does and how long it takes him to do it. I want Ang home safely and I'm sure you want Dr. Brennan back as well. I want you in charge and if _you_ screw this up, I will hunt _you_ down and kill you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." He hangs up and I head into Bones' room one last time before going to check on the girls and head back to the Hoover building.

* * *

Does anyone want to see his visit to the girls? I didn't write it because I figured it'd disrupt the flow, but if you guys want it put something in your review and I'll see what I can do.

Thanks for reading!

-badslayer


	8. Chapter 8 Black Spots

Sorry the last chappie was so short and that this one is practically microscopic, but I'm running out of chapters! There's only one pre-written left after this one, so be prepared for a kind of long wait.

* * *

"Ang!" I stumble over to her and give her a once-over in the dim light, categorizing what looks bruised and bloody. I pull her blindfold and tape off as well as I can with my hands still bound and she looks at me with groggy eyes. 

"Did I get 'im?" She asks in a thick voice. I nod and move onto her hands, trying unsuccessfully to loosen the chords. She blinks at me a few times before gently pulling her hands back and bringing her wrists up to her mouth, gnawing on the thick twine. I quickly do the same, making little progress.

Suddenly her eyes go wide and before she can pull the stringy twine out of her mouth I'm on the ground, pinned under a growling body. I automatically bring my elbow back, cracking one of his ribs but injuring myself in the process with my other elbow. He grunts but snatches a handful of my hair and slams my face into the dirt.

I feel his body tremble as Ang throws herself on him but he holds her off with one hand somehow. He slams my head into the dirt again and my vision begins to waver. He slams me down a third time and the black spots clouding my vision get bigger. One more hit and I will most likely pass out.

I try to bring my elbow back again but its folded under my body in a way I can't move it without extreme pain. I struggle against him and jerk my head left and right, trying to get away from his hand. I manage to elude another blow to the head but he's still on top of me, effectively pinning me in place as he concentrates on fending off a vehement Ang.

I continue to struggle against him, and again I wish Booth had let me get a gun. I'm thinking of Booth when the final blow lands on the back of my head, knocking me unconscious.

* * *

What will happen to Brennan next?! And how did he get away from Ang?!You tell me - even I don't know yet! I'll look to your reviews to shape that chapter! 


	9. Chapter 9 Nowhere Left To Hide

"This man is armed and extremely dangerous. We proceed with the utmost caution. Remember, we want him alive if possible, but our goal is rescuing Dr. Brennan and Miss Montenegro. If you get a chance to save either of them by taking a shot at him, take it. Ask questions later." I command my four fellow agents. I give them the nod and two of them break down the door to Emmett Westasp's florist shop. They follow me in, guns drawn.

"Mr. Westasp? It's Booth! The FBI's with me and we're here to serve the warrant for your arrest!" I call, knowing the bastard will know who I am. I hear nothing but dripping water as I make my way through the humid room. It smells rank, like he uses some special kind of fertilizer or something. With how many flies there are buzzing around and how huge all the plants are, it wouldn't surprise me.

They are plants everywhere, mostly ferns and tropical flowers. Big things that are hard for FBI agents to see around and easy for sociopaths to hide in for an ambush. Very comforting.

We make our way through the store, to the back room, behind the counter. I flash a flashlight through the doorway before I enter. I almost gag at what the light reveals. A girl, about 12 years old, maybe a year older or younger, bound and gagged, is curled up on the floor, eyes staring up at us. Blood drips from her face onto the dirty concrete as flies buzz around us. Her blonde hair is stained with blood, her blue eyes glazed, tearstains still on her face, cutting through the grime that coats her head to toe. Her clothes are frayed, like the other girls' were after being captives for weeks.

But the worst part is the blood. It's all over her. I hear a few muttered "Aw, Jesus"s and move to crouch and look at her better. I squeeze my eyes shut as I recognize her. Dana Finn, the little girl whose parents got the FBI involved, has finally been found. After four weeks for her being missing, they'll finally have an answer to what happened to her. Her eyes stare up at me as the dripping continues.

"Booth, perimeter's clear. He's not here." Drip. Drip. Drip.

"Check for signs of him being here, having to leave quickly. It's not his style, He likes to be in charge, to control them…See what you can find. And have someone call the Jeffersonian. Have them send over a retrieval team. We need this processed ASAP." Drip. Drip. Drip. Counting the seconds.

You Can't. Find Bones. You Can't. Find Bones.

Drip drip. Drip drip. Drip drip. Drip, drip.

And then it hits me. Hodgins is in the hospital. The bug and slime guy, the only one who could possibly figure out where she was, is stuck in a hospital bed, knocked out with pain pills. I stand and flip open my phone, calling Bones.

It takes me until the second ring to realize she won't answer, either.

I hang up. It's hard to breathe again. It must be the plants everywhere.

I dial the Jeffersonian and get Dr. Goodman.

"Hello, Agent Booth. Any new-"

"Nothing on Brennan or Angela, but I need a bug and slime guy for a body at "Fleurs Pour Les Belles." By the way, what the hell does that mean?"

"It's French. Roughly translated, it means "Flowers for the Beautiful Ones.""

"That doesn't fit. If he's leaving flowers for the girls, why haven't we found any? There weren't any at the shack…" I trail off in thought. My eyes wander to Dana's body and it all snaps into place. "Because they were all here. He brought them all here. This is the murder scene where he killed them all. That's why we couldn't find the primary crime scene. We just _assumed_ all the dirt and plants could be found in nature." I glance around, seeing exactly what I now expected. "He's growing grass and weeds exactly like where his shack was." A thought strikes me as I notice the placement of the plants. They are at the edges of the room, sporadically spaced, and in dark cup-things. Those that weren't being lit up by FBI flashlights melted into the darkness, seeming to sprout out of the walls. "It _looks_ like the shack did inside. Can you check the girls' charts and see if any of them were drugged?"

He puts me on hold and checks the files.

"They were all dosed with chloroform, but it was either an extremely low dose or it had been absorbed hours, even a day before their deaths."

I thank him and hang up.

I haven't found Bones yet. But I'm in his head, and there's nowhere left for him to hide.

* * *

A/N

Be prepared for an even longer wait.

Reviews make it shorter.


End file.
